


I like you, hyung!

by tyunjunent



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Mentioned ATEEZ Ensemble, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Mutual Pining, POV Third Person Omniscient, all of them are idiots in love, based on the anime tsurezure children, confessions every chapter, cute interactions, except hueningkai because hes oblivious as hell, lots of fluff, scenarios in each story does NOT happen simultaneously, the entire plot is just either the members are in love with yeonjun or vice versa, this book is for yeonjun harem enthusiasts like me, tsurezure children txt version
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyunjunent/pseuds/tyunjunent
Summary: Based from the anime Tsurezure children with Yeonjun as the members' love interest!(Will include yeonbin, beomjun, taejun, and yeonkai short stories. Each ship has a different story from one another.)Beomjun- ch.1, 7Yeonbin- ch.2, 5Taejun- ch.3, 8[NEW]Yeonkai- ch. 4, 6
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Yeonjun/Everyone, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	1. A very unusual confession [beomjun pt.1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeonjun just got called out by his crush from second year, Beomgyu, by leaving a note in his locker and asked him to meet after school. Let's just say things did or didn't go so well after that, or that's what just Yeonjun thought.
> 
> (***Yeonjun is a a bit of a tsundere here!!)

The school bell rang across the campus indicating the last period of the day had ended. Students were groaning and sighing in their seats as they can finally head out and do stuff with their friends in the remaining hours till their curfew. They started gathering their supplies before heading out.

_"Ugh finally, freedom!"_

_"Hey everyone! Who wanna join on snowball fighting with me?!"_

_"Shut your ass Felix, no one wants to play in this time of the month. It's freezing!"_

"Yo Yeonjun, let's hit the arcade again today. I really feel like I'll beat you at tekken this time!" Wooyoung exclaimed as he slapped his friends' back lightly. Yeonjun gave him a small smile before shaking his head.

"Maybe next time, man. I kinda have something to do after class so I can't go today. Go invite Yeosang instead" he stood from his seat and headed towards the door. Wooyoung gave him a shrug and trailed behind him.

"Ok then, see ya" Yeonjun nodded and waved goodbye at his friend until he can no longer see his figure. He glanced around the area to see if anyone was walking towards his way before pulling out a small piece of paper with a note he found inside his locker earlier in the morning. He unfolded the paper and let out a small smile while blushing.

_Yeonjun-sunbaenim, please meet me at the back of the school after classes today. There's something important I have to tell you._

_-Choi Beomgyu from class 2-b_  
_(p.s I hope you take this note seriously!)_

Yes, his business after school is to meet up with his crush from second year, Choi Beomgyu. 

He had been crushing on the younger male ever since he saw him getting lost in the hallways of their school when Beomgyu was a freshman. The younger male looked so bothered and anxious as he tried to locate where his classroom is until Yeonjun saw him fidgeting. Ever since that encounter, Yeonjun couldn't take his eyes off him whenever they had breaks in between classes. I mean, who wouldn't have taken a liking to that pretty and handsome boy? His face was small, his eyes twinkled every time he talked with his friends about things he likes, and oh, his smile. His ever so beautiful smile when-

Yeonjun snapped out of his thoughts while shaking his head. Man, he was so whipped. He was thankful that the younger male had initiated them to meet up after so many days and months of not talking to each other. They did interacted a few times but only when they passed through each other at the halls to greet the other. Yeonjun did want to become closer to Beomgyu but apparently, he's too much of a coward to do so. A bit of his pride did lower down when the younger male made the first move but beggars can't be choosers now, can they?

Yeonjun let out a big sigh and proceeded at the back of the school. With slow steps. Because he was a little nervous- ok no, he was nervous nervous. His arms were shaking while he felt his face burning up, he thought it's because of the cold snow surrounding him. Right, it's probably the snow. He huffed a breath, fixed the scarf in his neck before he continued walking in a normal pace this time.

He had thought why his junior suddenly called him out to talk. He made a mental hypotheses on the possible things that could occur in their meet up: one, of course the location. They would be talking where no one would usually go to at the end of the day; two, Beomgyu mentioned that they were going to have a _very important talk _; and three he had a hunch that the said "very important talk" in the note was a clue that Beomgyu is going to confess to him today.__

____

____

Yeonjun wouldn't call himself delusional, per se, as he did already encounter a similar experience like this one during his sophomore days. You could say he was quite the ladies man back then, even now but his confession days were lessened ever since he came out as gay, because most of his admirers were female obviously.

The older male really hoped that his thoughts were correct to finally spend time with his almost-one-year crush with the younger and not continue pining any longer. He is _that _desperate to go out with Beomgyu.__

____

____

He finally arrived at the back, he saw Beomgyu leaning on a tree with his cheeks flushed and gloved hands clasped together while looking down on the snow-covered ground. He hasn't noticed the older yet so Yeonjun continued walking towards him. The younger male noticed a pair of shoes below him causing him to snap his head up. Yeonjun saw the younger turning more red as he stood in front of him.

"Uh hi, Beomgyu. You needed me for something?" Yeonjun started. Beomgyu looked down once again before responding a small nod. Yeonjun glanced at his clasped hands and noticed they were shaking a little. Then he looked at his ears with the tips of them are colored crimson.

_'Oh god, he's so cute I think my heart melted a bit' _Yeonjun thought before letting out a fake cough. He cleared his throat and continued the conversation.__

"So... what did you need me for?" Beomgyu bit his lower lip while letting out small pants. Yeonjun wasn't dense but after observing the younger male's actions, his hunch might be true.

_'He seems to be nervous just as me, but I'm better at hiding it'_

"U-um..." Yeonjun stared at him, waiting for his response. He needs to take his time he thought.

As the snow kept falling down above the two, a pile of it had already gathered on top of Yeonjun's head as the said boy kept rubbing his hands to his sides to keep him warm for the time being. He was shivering while still waiting for the younger male to talk.

_'How long is this going to take?! It's been ten minutes since he kept looking down!'_

Yeonjun would have made the younger have more time to have the courage to talk but they were outside freezing their asses off so he had to cut this off, for now.

"Uh, if you wanted to talk can we do it later? A few minutes have already passed and I still have something to do" 

"N-no wait! I do want to talk! I-it's just that... I forgot what I was supposed to say"

_'Ha?'_

Yeonjun showed a poker face to the other while having many thoughts swirling in his head. Beomgyu looked at him with apologetic eyes before glancing down again.

"I'll be heading out first then-"

"WAIT!" Yeonjun halted in his steps, glancing at the younger male who had a determined look on his face.

"Then what is it?" Beomgyu's cheeks turned redder than before, he huffed out a breath.

"S-since I forgot what I was supposed to say, can you meet me here again tomorrow?!" Beomgyu exclaimed. Yeonjun's poker face made an appearance once again with disbelief mixed in. 

_'He- I- he's very lucky I have a crush on him otherwise I would've dipped earlier'_

"Right, ok ok, I'm leavi-"

"Really? You'll really come here tomorrow?" Beomgyu leaned towards him and looked at him with his soft eyes and blushing face making Yeonjun glance to the side trying to hide his burning cheeks.

"Y-yeah, I'll come. Remember what you have to say this time. I don't like waiting" Beomgyu's eyes widened and let out a big smile while nodding with fervor. Yeonjun closed his eyes, biting his lower lip and not trying to let out a squeal. He exhaled slowly and panned his attention back to the smiling boy.

"D-don't bail on me, ok?! I still have to tell you that I have a crush on you tomorrow. See ya!" Beomgyu rambled then bolted out in the area, leaving Yeonjun in a trance.

_'D-did he just tell me he had a crush on me?! And that idiot didn't even notice it!' _He did a face palm while grumbling.__

____

____

"Choi Beomgyu, you dork. I have a crush on you too..." he mumbled under his breath.


	2. Stop toying with me! [yeonbin pt.1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin and Yeonjun are both the representatives of their classes and the two stayed in their classroom after their meeting to perform their duties. Soobin seems to be the only one whose working while Yeonjun can't stop flirting with him in the process.

"Alright everyone, that'll be all for today. Please remember to turn in your class portfolios this Friday afternoon after classes to our secretary after you finalized your plans this upcoming school festival. Dismissed!" the student council president announced before gathering his things and heading out of the designated classroom where they had a meeting. The class representatives of each year got up from their seats as well and left. But two particular students stayed behind for a while, Soobin from second year and Yeonjun from third year.

"Hey, Soobin-ah! Staying late here again today?" the younger male who was doing his work in his desk hummed in response, not glancing at his senior who already grabbed a chair and sat in front of him.

This certain scenario had already occurred countless times so Soobin kinda got used to his senior staying behind him every meeting they have.

"I'm begging you to _please _do your duties properly this time" he pleaded.__

____

____

"Yeah yeah, sure. Whatever you say"

Yeonjun didn't do his duty properly, instead he kept doing what he was supposed to be doing here in the first place. And it went on for a while.

"Soobin-ah, if you were an angle, you'd be acute one" 

The said male dropped his pen and sighed for the nth time, face palming in the process. Soobin looked at him in between his fingers and frowned.

"Sunbaenim, please stop throwing pick-up lines at me every five minutes and start doing your work. Why'd you even become a class representative if you're not doing your duties?" Yeonjun grinned and looked at him fondly. 

Soobin could feel his face heating up a little bit and panned his head slightly to the side, avoiding Yeonjun's gaze.

"Because you're here, and because I like you. Does that answer your question?" The younger male started fidgeting in his seat while trying to hide his now reddish face. Thoughts were swirling in his head after the older one's bold confession.

"P-please stop saying that every time we have a meeting here! I know you're j-just joking and playing with me so please stop!" the younger mumbled in his palms. Yeonjun sighed and looked at him with a serious face.

Ever since the two bumped to each other whenever their school would announce that every class representative of each class will have a meeting, Soobin would stay behind every time after the meeting is finished to complete his workload. He could've done it in house but he figured out he can focus doing his task better when he's in school. Well, that was until Yeonjun came around.

The older just barged into his life without any notice and now he's stuck with him here at the moment.

"If you think I'm joking about all of this, wouldn't you have rejected me already?" Soobin stopped squirming and glanced at the older with wide eyes and lips slightly parted.

"W-what?"

"I said, if you knew I was already bothering you this much, you could've just rejected my confessions every time then" Yeonjun blurted with a stern face. Soobin was dumbfounded at what he heard and proceeded to duck his head down.

The younger male bit his lower lip and felt himself shaking. He could already feel his tears pooling below his eyes as he struggled to find the right answer to respond.

Yeonjun's statement came to his thoughts and made him wonder. Yeah, why didn't he do anything to the older male's antics up until now? He mentioned countless times that he doesn't like all those pick-up lines that made him flustered every time he heard them and leave him a blushing mess later on, so what's stopping him from rejecting his senior whose sitting right in front of him waiting for him to respond.

"Soobin, do you perhaps, hate me?" the said male gulped and slightly lifted his head up. His tears haven't leaked out yet, which he was secretly thankful for. He let out a shaky sigh and fidgeted with his fingers.

"W-well, it's just that you k-keep distracting me from finishing my work. A-and I don't... hate you... It's just that-!" Yeonjun interrupted him by letting out a snicker and his pesky grin from earlier came back on his face. Soobin's emotion turned to annoyance as he realized the older male's expression. He let out a scoff while crossing his arms.

"Ah, sunbae!" he exclaimed, dragging out the last syllable. "You're toying with me again! I'm seriously going to reject you this time!" he blurted out, making Yeonjun's face serious again.

"Then I'm going to confess seriously this time too" Soobin's heartbeat suddenly went erratic inside his chest.

"H-hold on-" Yeonjun grabbed his hand on the desk and clasped it together with his. He kept his gaze at their hands before blurting out,

"Choi Soobin, I like you. Will you go out with me?" 

Soobin's mind went in a state of panic causing him to be frozen in his seat with his entire face painted with crimson. Yeonjun wondered what's taking the younger male to respond for a while until he saw his frozen state, making him holding out a chuckle. 

"Soobinie~?"

"W-WHAT?! Um- hahaha well... uhhh I think hmm..." Soobin stumbled with his words making Yeonjun finally let out the laugh he'd been holding on earlier. He felt the younger male remove his hand from his hold to hide his burning face.

"I told you to please stop playing with me! My heart cannot take all this..." he said in embarrassment, mumbling out the last statement.

"Hmm what was that?"

"NOTHING! It was nothing so please let me do my work in peace?" Soobin looked at him with pleading eyes while pouting. Yeonjun stopped laughing and cleared his throat as he saw the younger's expression.

_'Shit, that was so damn cute'_

"U-uh yeah, sure. And oh! Just so you know, I already finished my work before the meeting started" Soobin gasped and lightly slapped his shoulder. He picked up his pen and started writing faster this time.

"What the heck, hyung! I could've finished this earlier if you haven't distracted me all this time. Aish!" Yeonjun leaned his elbow on the desk and put his chin in his palm while looking at younger male writing with such speed. 

"So you're calling me hyung now?" Soobin froze in his seat. He did call Yeonjun that.

"D-did I say hyung? I meant sunbaenim haha! You must've been hearing things-"

"Keep calling me that from now on" Soobin glanced at him and found a soft smile present in the senior's lips.

"O-ok...

... Yeonjun-hyung" his smile widened as he heard the other's words.

"Yes, Soobinie~?" Soobin panned his attention back to his work while trying to hide his still blushing cheeks.

"I'm still waiting for your answer to my confession, though"

"Ah, hyuuuung!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having too much fun writing these drabbles hehe. Taejun next!


	3. He's a really bad boy [taejun pt.1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Student council president Choi Yeonjun caught the first year trouble maker, Kang Taehyun, smoking at the back of the school while patrolling after lunch break. Yeonjun had complied to keep what he saw to himself between the two of them, but for a price.
> 
> (I forgot to put this earlier but Yeonjun wears glasses in this. That's all!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAEJUNISTS (like me), THIS ONE'S FOR YOU!

_"Come on, this is the perfect chance to go to the rooftop!"_

_"Uh, I'm not really sure about that. I think I just saw a student council member walk past the hallway earlier-"_

_"That's nonsense, San! They're probably checking the grounds as we speak. Now let's go before they actually catch us for real-"_

"And you're totally right there, Mr. Jung Wooyoung. Care to explain why you and Mr. Choi San here are heading up to the rooftop when it's clearly time for your afternoon classes?" Yeonjun crossed his arms while looking up at the two students who were almost at the doorstep of the school rooftop. He raised an eyebrow, waiting for them to respond.

"Ahahaha you see, about that-"

"Oh Yeonjun-ssi! Didn't see you there for a moment haha! I was just about to drag Wooyoung here back to our classroom! Come on Woo, let's go!" San grabbed his friend's wrist and ran past Yeonjun. The said male just looked at them in disbelief before letting out a sigh. He fixed his glasses back to its place after it slid down slightly on his nose bridge.

"Alright, time to check the back"

Being the student council president sometime has its cons like catching troublemakers like Wooyoung and San. He would be studying and attending his classes by now, but his duties come first. Now don't get him wrong, there were times he found this job entertaining, because there was this one student who caught his eye after being caught by him a few times already. And that was why he's heading to where that student is staying right now. His guess was right.

He stopped himself letting out a grin and replaced it with a stern one instead. The student who was leaning on the wall with a lit cigarette between his fingers looked up from the ground and froze when he saw the student council president just standing a meter around him. He gulped and quickly threw the object on the grass and stepped on it countless times until it wasn't lit anymore. He heard the other sigh and saw him walking towards his direction.

"Kang Taehyun, this has been the 3rd time I have caught you smoking on school grounds. And on the same spot too. Thought you were smart enough to move to a more secluded place but I guess not" Taehyun looked at him with disinterest. He leaned back on the wall and put his hands inside his pockets.

"Well, I just thought that you would let this matter go once again. Aren't students like you supposed to be a goody-two-shoes? I was wondering for a while now on why you haven't ratted me out to the teachers yet" the younger male snickered at his own remark before letting out a fake gasp.

"Or could it be... You wanted to try this?" He pointed at the crushed cigarette on the ground before laughing out loud. Yeonjun kept his stern face intact before walking towards his front.

"Hmm, not really. I don't like putting such drug in my system that could possibly kill me later on. And to answer your question about me telling on you, maybe consider the fact that you're still a freshman and getting expelled on your first semester doesn't really look good on your records now, do they?" Yeonjun slammed his hand beside Taehyun's head and slightly leaned down. The younger male was surprised at the sudden action, causing him to lean back until he felt his head hit the wall behind. Yeonjun smirked when he saw him gulp.

"And another answer to that same question... I want us to make a deal" Taehyun stopped looking timid and replaced it with a confused expression. 

"A deal?" Yeonjun nodded.

"Now don't even _think _about declining if you want to me to keep what I kept seeing here for the past two weeks and me ending up telling on you to the teachers, ok?" Taehyun scoffed and crossed his arms.__

____

____

"Wow, the student council president blackmailing me? This must be my lucky day" he said sarcastically. 

Taehyun can't risk getting expelled on his first semester after a higher authority had caught him smoking, so he ended up giving in.

"Hah, alright. What's the deal?" Yeonjun raised a brow.

"I didn't think you'd be very cooperative?"

"Or maybe just consider the fact that you're literally threatening me as we speak? What choice do I have? Now, what do you want?!"

"Easy there, tiger. Remember I'm older than you so I don't deserve this disrespect"

"Do you really think I care about that? What. Do. You. Want?" Yeonjun chuckled at the younger's antics before placing his other hand on Taehyun's other side, now trapping the smaller boy in the process.

"It's simple. I want you to date me"

Taehyun blinked countless times at what he heard. Maybe his ears are playing with him right now. He lets out a small laugh while grinning.

"You- you want me, to date you? Ha! Are you being serious right now?" Taehyun stopped laughing when he saw the older male's expression not changing. He cleared his throat and huffed.

"Sorry but that isn't happening. I'm not gay. Find someone else" he was about to get out of the older's hold but he suddenly felt his shoulders being grabbed, surprising him.

"Nah, it _should _be you"__

____

____

"Why me?! Well- except for the fact that you blackmailed me- but why me, seriously?" Yeonjun looked at him fondly.

"Because I think I have a crush on you" Taehyun blinked twice.

"This is my first time having feelings like this towards a boy, so I'm testing it out if they're real or not by dating you" Taehyun bit his lower lip, trying to hold out a chuckle.

"So you're telling me- you're using me to experiment on your newly found feelings towards boys?"

"Well, if you think of it that way, then yes" Taehyun proceeded to glare at him.

"And what do I gain from this?" Yeonjun grinned.

"Well, you smoking on the school grounds will still remain a secret between us of course. Other than that, you get to have me, the student council president, as your boyfriend. Imagine all the privilege you'd have if you go out with me. But I still get to restrict certain things you'll be doing though, I can't risk my reputation going down," before Taehyun could intervene, Yeonjun beat him to it.

"And also, don't think I haven't seen you acting differently when you are talking to your schoolmates. You seem to act meaner towards girls when they approach you" Taehyun choked out a breath.

"T-that doesn't mean anything! I just find them annoying that's all. Unlike boys, they seem to be more- I-I don't know?! There's just something different about them!" Taehyun exclaimed. Yeonjun let out a poker face while the younger male felt his face heating up.

"I'm seeing a pattern here. You're the same as me, aren't you?"

"Huh?!"

"What I'm saying is, my deal can help you sort out your feelings as well! It's a win-win situation if you ask me" 

"Like I said, I don't think of boys that way!" 

"Then, wanna kiss to test that out?" Taehyun's eyes grew wide as if he just saw something shocking.

"Are you crazy?!" Yeonjun started leaning down until he could feel their breaths hit each other. Taehyun tried to push the older male away but to no avail, leaving him helpless in Yeonjun's hold. If he moved even an inch, both their lips would be touching right now. 

"Hey..." the younger male squirmed. He looked at the male in front of him with a small smirk on his face. "Did you really think I would kiss you without your permission?" Taehyun fumed in anger.

"I maybe desperate, but not _that _desperate. Since I'm being a gentleman right now, I'd like you to-" Yeonjun suddenly felt arms wrapping around his neck and felt a pair of lips pressing against his, surprising him. Taehyun held onto him for a few seconds before parting away. He kept letting out small pants with his face burning up. Yeonjun smirked at his state and proceeded to wrap his hands on the younger's waist and leaned their foreheads together.__

____

____

"Oh? Making the first move I see?" Taehyun clicked his tongue before slightly pulling on Yeonjun's hair from behind, making the older groan in pain.

"Just shut up and kiss me!" Their lips had met once again, but this time with Yeonjun putting in his tongue inside Taehyun's mouth. The younger male gasp at the sudden action before tightening his hold around the older. They went at it for a while until Taehyun constantly tapped Yeonjun's nape to part.

"I'm guessing you're in on my deal after this?" Yeonjun smirked while Taehyun glared at him with his cheeks still red.

"Tsk. What do you think?!"


	4. Please notice my burning desire for you [yeonkai pt.1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeonjun from third year always kept an eye on this one particular first year student, Huening Kai, whenever the younger one had trouble come on his way or simply just helping him out on random circumstances. Kai doesn't have any idea why his senior kept doing all of this but figured it was all just an act of kindness, or in simpler terms, he's one dense mf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating yesterday! i was busy updating a new chapter on my vkook fic on wattpad so here's the yeonkai drabble! (it's kinda short i think :/)

Dark clouds had surrounded the once sunny afternoon earlier, light drizzle pouring down before it became stronger and letting the rain take over the day. The students began putting on their spare raincoats and and taking their umbrellas to shield from the pouring rain. The weather caster had reported in the morning that there was a chance of this happening later afternoon so some did prepare for it, some didn't. Kai wasn't one to prepare for it, so he was still standing on the entrance of the campus, shielding himself from getting wet until the rain starts to calm down a bit. He held out a hand to let it get wet and see if the rain did calm down, but to no avail. He sighed and clutched the strap of his backpack. He should've listened to his mother's rambling to take a folding umbrella with him earlier in the morning. 

He came to a conclusion that he should just run for it. The bus stop is maybe a few blocks away, probably ranging from six to seven, so if he could run from here to there, he could arrive in about three minutes. Probably. And he could have a few spare minutes to dry himself off before going inside the bus. This plan is brilliant, he thought. Hopefully his waterproof (thankfully) backpack can last a few minutes soaking in the rain. He isn't carrying anything heavy in there so his head won't be sore or anything. Then he let himself get ready.

Bag above his head to shield himself from the rain? Check.

Making sure to check where there aren't any puddles on the ground so he won't slip? Check. Perfect.

_'On three- one...two...th-'_

A hand from his shoulder had stopped him before he could make a run under the pouring sky. He glanced at the hand before panning his attention to who stopped him. Oh, it's just Yeonjun-sunbaenim from third year.

"Hey Kai! You don't have any umbrella with you?" Kai pursed his lips and shook his head.

"Um, sadly no. I was about to run all the way to the bus stop from here" he said while scratching his nape. Yeonjun looked at him with worry before glancing at his own umbrella and handing it to the younger male.

"Here, have mine instead. We can't risk you getting sick later on" the older proceeded to give the object to Kai without Kai getting a say in his offer. The younger was about to give the umbrella back but Yeonjun suddenly did what Kai was supposed to do earlier before he had stopped him.

"Wait, sunbae-!" Kai just saw Yeonjun trip on a puddle a few meters in front of him. 

Kai used the umbrella and approached the older male who already stood up from the wet concrete and shielded the both of them in Yeonjun's not so huge umbrella. Kai pursed his lips and looked at Yeonjun with worry.

"Sunbae please use the umbrella. We can just share it if you'd like? Are you heading to the bus stop as well?" Yeonjun brushed himself off before humming in response. 

"Not really, but I wouldn't mind walking you there"

The walk towards the bus stop went a little awkward, with the two not speaking to each other and just tried to make themselves fit inside the umbrella to not get wet. Well, Yeonjun had his shoulder out a little bit so Kai can have more room to shield himself from the rain. He doesn't mind getting a little bit soaked on the way home. But unfortunately Kai noticed this so he scooted a little closer to Yeonjun's side, making the older male panic.

"K-Kai? Aren't we a little too c-close?" Yeonjun stuttered. Kai shook his head in response.

"I don't really mind it, sunbaenim. Your shoulder was getting wet and I just think it's unfair for me to have the space here all by myself. So I'll come closer instead" Yeonjun bit his lip and glanced to the other side to hide his burning face. Thank goodness Kai didn't notice it. They then continued to walk after positioning themselves closer to each other. 

"Um Kai? Aren't you a little worried that someone might get the wrong idea when they see us like this? Like, maybe your crush suddenly appearing on the sidewalk or someone who likes you saw us or something" Kai shrugged at the question.

"I don't really have a crush on anyone, so this is fine. And highly doubt that anyone would like me" after hearing Kai snicker at his own response, Yeonjun secretly panned his gaze at the younger male, sighing. Kai looked at him confused.

"Is there something wrong, sunbaenim?" Yeonjun let out a fake smile and ruffled the younger's hair. "It's nothing, really"

_'The one who likes you is literally right here beside you, but you're too dense enough to not notice it'_

Yeonjun felt himself getting sad at his own thoughts. 

They finally arrived at the bus stop and waited for their ride. Yeonjun kept itching himself to ask a question to the younger male so he did.

"Kai, a-about what you said earlier, why do you doubt that someone wouldn't like you?" Kai sighed.

"Sunbae please, I'm just some normal, boring and unattractive boy on the sideline. Who on their right mind would like a plain guy like me?" Yeonjun kept screaming "me!" on his head countless times after Kai said that.

"Anyway, thank you for helping me this time again Yeonjun-sunbaenim. If it wasn't for your kindness, I would've been soaked head to toe by now" Kai smiled, taking the older aback. Yeonjun could feel his heart beating faster than normal.

"Kai!" the said male flinched at the sudden shout of his name.

"Y-yes?"

"You see Kai, I have a c-" The vehicle made a stop right in front of them making Kai look back.

"Oh, the bus is here! You were saying something?" Yeonjun gulped while pursing his lips.

"I can just say it next time. Take care on your way home" Kai nodded and handed him his umbrella back. He went in on the bus before letting out a sigh, a small smile on his lips appearing after. He looked on the window to wave at the older goodbye but got surprised that he wasn't there anymore. He felt small pants behind him and turned around. What was Yeonjun doing here?

"Actually no, I want to properly say it to you now" Kai saw the older male's face getting red as time passed by. 

"Ok...?" Yeonjun cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

_"I like you"_

Kai just looked at him with a poker face until his face beamed up.

"You're probably saying that to make me feel better after I said nobody would like me. That's what you're doing now, right?" Yeonjun mentally did a face palm and let out a nod instead. Oh, how he was now crying on the inside after Kai's remark.

"U-uh yeah, hahaha that's it! That's totally it..." NOT!

"Sunbaenim, I know you're kind but you don't have to force yourself to like me. Please don't worry about me and save that for the person who you really have a crush on instead" Yeonjun let out a hopeless sigh before lowering his head and pout.

He saw another stop just a few more blocks ahead so he got off on that station after the bus arrived there. He waved goodbye at the younger male, the other gesturing the same. This wasn't even his stop but he needed to get out of there before he could embarrass himself in front of Kai.

Meanwhile the younger took a vacant seat on the bus and thought of how he could repay Yeonjun on all of the good deeds he had done to him.

"Maybe giving him cookies would sound good..." he mumbled. 

He hoped his senior liked sweets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want vkook content, go check out my wp acc: @_Namjoonieee_


	5. I've waited long enough [yeonbin pt.2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few months had passed, Soobin hasn't really minded giving an answer to Yeonjun's countless confessions to him every other day. But one day, Yeonjun got tired of waiting and just gave up, leaving Soobin a confused (and a heartbroken) mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight angst ahead

"Hey Soobin, lunch break already started. Aren't you going to eat?" Hyunjin, Soobin's friend whose also his seat mate, mentioned as he was looking at the other still writing and working on his requirements. Soobin glanced a small smile at him then continued working.  
  
"Yeah, in a minute. You know you can go and buy your food already. We're eating here anyways" Hyunjin scrunched his eyes and shook his head. He pulled out his chair and sat back down while crossing his arms.  
  
"No, I'll wait. I _need_ you to come with me. I don't wanna get mobbed and get pushed in the back again and have to settle buying those disgusting, probably three-day-old vegetable budget meals. Ugh, I feel like barfing just talking about it" Soobin chuckled at his rambles. "So you need to come with me because you're t-"  
  
"I'm tall and can easily go to the front. Yeah yeah I know, this is the fifth time you've mentioned that" his friend frowned.  
  
"Well sorry for being a midget and not be a 6'5 like you!" Soobin put his pen down and stretched his arms upwards, letting out a sigh after.  
  
"I'm done! Let's go?"  
  
  
  
_"Did you see Yeonjun-sunbaenim in the second years class?"_  
  
_"Wait, what is Yeonjun-sunbaenim doing in front of our classrooms?"_  
  
_"Oh my god, THE Choi Yeonjun-sunbaenim is here? Eek! He might see me looking like an absolute distress. Quick! Tell me how do I look?!"_  
  
_"I noticed he'd been searching our classroom for a few minutes now. Is he looking for somebody?"_  
  
_"He's obviously looking for me, duh. Now let me go and meet him outside!"_

  
Soobin and Hyunjin came back from buying Hyunjin's lunch, the one that students usually mob the counter for and sell it out in less than five minutes, pork cutlet with the usual side dishes. It maybe a bit expensive than the rest of the menu in their cafeteria but that's the only meal that actually taste decent enough for human consumption.  
  
"Good thing there were still stock of these when we arrived there! What would I do without you, Soobin my good friend?" Soobin playfully punched his friend's shoulder and laughed.  
  
"You only need me because of my height! Why don't you just bring boxed lunches like I do? We do know cafeteria food sucks and that," Soobin pointed at the styrofoam container " doesn't taste that great either"  
  
"Cut me some slack. You think I know how to cook like you? I'd just burn the kitchen down, no thanks"  
  
The two friends stopped in their tracks when they saw a few students gathering and hearing murmurs from students passing by their classroom, even their classmates seems to be talking to each other. Soobin and Hyunjin looked at each other with confusion before they just shrugged it off and passed by the students standing in front of their room.  
  
"Excuse me, passing through" Soobin held out a hand to avoid colliding with the students, Hyunjin following behind him. Soobin stopped walking making his friend behind him bump to his back.  
  
"Hey, wha-"  
  
"Yeonjun-sunbaenim? What are you doing here in front of my classroom?" Are you looking for someone?" Yeonjun turned around and grinned as he saw the person who he was here for.  
  
"Yeah, and it's you actually. I just wanna ask if you wanted to eat lunch together?" Soobin's other classmates started murmuring once again along with the other students meddling around them.

  
  
_"Wait, Soobin is friends with Yeonjun-sunbae? What the heck?! I could've just given to him the love letter for sunbae and ask him to give it to him instead of just putting it inside his shoe locker!"_  
  
_"I swear the popular senior almost knows everybody here"_  
  
_"Soobin the introvert is friends with the social butterfly senior Yeonjun? That's new"_

  
  
Soobin started to get uncomfortable at the stares and murmurs about him around the hallway. Yeonjun and Hyunjin from behind noticed him slightly shaking and ducked his head. Yeonjun cleared his throat loudly, making all the people around them hear it and pan their attention to him.  
  
"I would appreciate it if you'd all just go and be on your way instead of being a meddler and talking about Soobin when he's getting uncomfortable here!" The students flinched at the sudden outburst of their senior before scattering away from the area. Soobin covered his mouth and started breathing heavily, Hyunjin who was still behind him ran in front and comforted his friend by patting him in the back constantly.  
  
"Oh Soobin, it's okay. You're alright, I'm here. Remember to take deep breaths..." Soobin did just that until he started breathing normally again. He let out an exhale before slightly grinning at his friend.  
  
"Thanks Hyunjin..." the other smiled back. Soobin glanced at Yeonjun and saw the older had a worried look on his face.  
  
"O-oh sunbae, I'm sorry you had to see that. I just don't like it when there's a lot of people around me. This happens sometimes so don't worry about it" the older male pursed his lips, making him more worried about the younger.  
  
"Thank you for making them leave by the way. I don't know what I would've done back there" Yeonjun sighed and rubbed his nape, feeling guilt creeping up in his system.  
  
"I... This is all my fault. I didn't know you had anxiety of crowds. That was rude of me. I'm so sorry, I'll never come here un-announced again" Soobin held out a small smile and shook his head.  
  
"No no really, it's okay sunbae! And to answer you're question earlier, yes you can eat with me and Hyunjin. I owe you for what you did earlier" Soobin said while wailing his hands and looked at his friend beside him.  
  
"Hyunjin, you wouldn't mind sunbae eating with us r-" Hyunjin ran inside their classroom before Soobin could finish. The other pouted and wondered why he suddenly went in. His friend then came back, carrying Soobin's wrapped lunch box and gave it to him.  
  
"It's okay, 'Bin. I'm actually gonna eat with Han today, I forgot to say it to you earlier. I just needed you to buy my food" Hyunjin remarked playfully before hearing Soobin whine.  
  
"Aaaah! You little-" Hyunjin dodged Soobin's hit from the shoulder and chuckled. He ran past them and waved goodbye before going to the classroom beside theirs.  
  
"Well, that just happened. Anyways, let's go eat?" Yeonjun felt himself ease a little after hearing Soobin's cheery voice. He glanced back at their room before holding Soobin's wrist and dragged him out of the campus.  
  
"We can't have you having another anxiety attack so let's go in the courtyard" the younger male hummed in response and glanced at the back of his senior's head as he lead them in their destination. He felt Yeonjun's hand heat up on his wrist but just shrugged it off.  
  
  
  
"Sunbae, you're just going to eat bread? You don't have spare money to buy a proper meal?" Yeonjun raised him a brow while chewing his bread and gulping the remains.  
  
"I don't feel like eating today, to be honest. I just wanted to see you, I guess" Soobin choked on his food, his cheeks started to heat up in the moment.  
  
"And didn't I say you can call me hyung?" Yeonjun bit a piece of his bread while pouting. The younger male coughed until his airways were cleared, he sighed.  
  
"Um yeah, I forgot sorry... Yeonjun hyung" the senior felt himself beam up.  
  
"Oh yeah, can I have your phone number?"  
  
"Why?" Yeonjun grinned and let out a sly look, making Soobin feel things inside.  
  
_"So I can tell you I like you every single day when you're not with me"_  
  
The younger male took a big gulp to swallow his food without choking this time. He looked at older with his entire face burning up. It must be one of his hyung's playful flirty remarks again, just like any other day. Yeonjun's grin got wider as he saw the younger's state.  
  
"I-I told you to please stop saying those things!"  
  
"Why? Did I make you feel butterflies inside or something" Soobin widened his eyes. So that's what the feeling he'd been experiencing ever since Yeonjun started saying stuff like that called. He could feel himself melt inside.  
  
"W-well, that- just please let me finish my food!"  
  
"How? You didn't deny it!"  
  
"Shut up, hyung!"  
  
  
  
So Yeonjun did keep texting Soobin his daily 'I like you's' everyday after Soobin gave him his number. He wasn't sure if he wanted to block the older after continuously spamming him messages if he doesn't reply in a minute. He'd laugh at the contents of it because he thinks he just kept texting nonsense stuff. But sometimes Yeonjun would text him about other things other than his usual confessions, like how the younger's day went or reminding him to take a break whenever he felt fatigued or under the weather. Maybe that's the reason why the younger didn't consider blocking the older's number yet.  
  
"Hey man, texting that second year again?" Yeonjun's friend, Wooyoung, asked when he saw him slouched on his seat on his phone with a smile on his face. He nodded while typing out a reply to the younger.

  
  
_**my baby (soon)** _  
_hyung why're you texting me??? don't you have classes rn_

  
  
_we have no teacher atm, so let me talk to you for a while_

  
  
_**my baby (soon)** _  
_well unfortunately I still have to finish the worksheet my teacher gave us this self-study period_

  
  
_oh cmon binnie, can't you be a rebel for a minute and ditch that_  
  
_im boooooooored ):_

  
_**my baby (soon)** _  
_nope. we're passing it at the end of the period so you can just entertain yourself._  
_talk to your friends instead_

  
  
_but I wanna talk to my binnie )))):_

  
  
Yeonjun snickered when the reply bubble kept appearing and disappearing in his screen. He must've made the younger flustered again, like always.

  
  
_**my baby (soon)** _  
_my...binnie... hahahhahahahasjdkskkdjf_

  
  
_it's true tho_

  
  
_**my baby (soon)** _  
_hahahahahhahshutup we're not even together :)))_

  
  
Yeonjun could feel himself frown at the younger's reply.

  
  
_well we're going there if you finally answer my feelings for you_

_**my baby (soon)** _  
_&!&:&/&&/$:/$/)?:?!'!:?:?/!_

  
  
"Yeonjun! I met the student council president earlier and he said there's going to be another meeting for the upcoming school festival for each years' class representatives"  
  
"Thanks for telling me, Changbin"

  
  
_heyyyy pres just said we're having another reps meeting later_

  
  
_**my baby (soon)** _  
_yeah, he came by here earlier_

  
  
_that means i get to see you again baby_  
_let's sit next to each other later_

  
  
_**my baby (soon)** _  
_bABY?????!!:?:$:$ &:;);):/?/_

  
  
Yeonjun chuckled when he saw the reply and left the younger on read. He put down his phone with a satisfied look on his face.  
  
"Hey you know, if you like that boy so much why don't you ask him out?" Yeonjun scoffed at Wooyoung's remark before giving him a sad look.  
  
"You think I haven't tried? Man, I tell that to him every day but he still thinks I'm just joking around" Yeonjun placed his chin on his palm and glanced on the sky from their window and got him thinking.  
  
He knows Soobin isn't dense, so why does he keep shrugging off his countless attempt of confessing his feelings to the younger? This has been going on for days and months, still waiting for Soobin's proper response. How long is he going to wait until that day finally arrives? Another day? Another month? A year?  
  
He had these thoughts for his next subjects later until the end of his classes, not focusing on the entire lectures by his teachers. He hadn't been called on for recitation thankfully, so he was glad he didn't get in trouble for it. He started gathering his things and proceeded heading in their usual meeting room for representatives.  
  
He saw Soobin already sitting in the middle row beside the window. The younger saw him at the door step and waved, and him gesturing it back. He sat beside him with those thoughts from earlier still lingering in his mind.  
  
"Yeonjun-hyung, is something wrong?" the older male snapped out from his thoughts and faked a smile. "It's nothing, don't worry"  
  
During the meeting, Soobin kept glancing at his hyung's side and saw him spacing out once in a while. He's gonna miss some important topics from the lecture so he tapped on his shoulder while the president wasn't looking in their direction.  
  
"Hyung, are you sure you're fine? Looks like you aren't focusing" Soobin whispered. He saw the older flinch and looked at him with wide eyes. Yeonjun chuckled softly and held his hand, clenching it softly against his palm. Soobin could feel himself blushing at the contact.  
  
"No it's just- can we stay like this until the meeting's over?" the younger was about to decline and remove his hand but he saw Yeonjun's eyes flicker a sad look, making him nod and let the older let him do his thing.

  
  
The meeting had ended and the two were now on the bus stop, sitting beside each other and waiting for the vehicle to arrive. Soobin had noticed Yeonjun acting a little different today. He was usually loud and tease Soobin whenever he had the chance, but it looks like that isn't going to happen today. He was just acting normally when they messaged each other earlier so what gotten Yeonjun in a sour mood.  
  
"Hey Soobin, I've been wondering," Soobin got surprised a little when the older suddenly said something after not talking the entire walk heading to the bus stop.  
  
"Y-yes?" He saw Yeonjun giving him a defeated look.  
  
"Have you actually considered answering my confessions?" Soobin was taken aback.  
  
"What?" Yeonjun with a serious look sighed.  
  
"Do you still think that it's just me joking and not serious in asking you out?"  
  
Soobin gulped. Now that he thought about it, the older did say he was still waiting for his answer. He didn't know Yeonjun would come to the point where he's demanding for his response. The older must've been waiting for a long time after his continuous stalling and usual shrugging it off the rug. Now he felt bad after making him wait all this time.  
  
He did have a reason on why he kept delaying the older's attempt on asking him out when he had the chance. He was busy sorting out his feelings towards Yeonjun during those times, he thought he was just being careful and tried not to jump to any conclusions. But after Yeonjun's serious talk right now, he had mixed emotions.  
  
Soobin went quiet for a while, making Yeonjun let out a dry chuckle.  
  
"Judging from your silence, you don't think I'm serious" Soobin snapped his head up from looking at the ground. He widened his eyes and tried to say something, but to no avail.  
  
He always saw the sparkle in Yeonjun's eyes whenever they were together, but after today's conversation, he saw the older's eyes lose its shine for the first time. And Soobin felt his heart cracking.  
  
The bus came driving down until it stopped in their waiting area. Yeonjun gave him a look before going in the vehicle.  
  
"From today onwards, I won't bother you anymore. I'll stop texting you and seeing you during school days. And I'll stop saying my constant 'I like you's' from now on, you can finally hear me shut up about it haha" the younger hitched a breath before it completely stopped for a second after Yeonjun said,  
  
"I'm done. I'm giving up" and went in the bus after. The vehicle waited for a few more seconds, waiting for Soobin to get in but didn't, and so it drove off.  
  
Soobin didn't realize his tears were already flowing down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruh, editing this chapter was such a pain in the ass


	6. I want to be better at it [yeonkai pt.2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeonjun and Kai talk to each other about their feelings towards one another (kinda).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taejun suddenly went live while I was writing this so it took me a while to stop screaming abt them and continue finishing this. anyways, TAEJUNISTS ICB WE GOT FED 😭😭😭

The school bell had rang earlier, signaling students that it was time to go home and go do whatever their clubs have prepared for them until their dismissal time. That means doing cleanup duty for the assigned students, too. 

Kai internally sighed as he glanced at the broom he's holding to clean the staircase, one going up and one going down, next to their room. He grumbled and pouted as he proceeded to sweep the dusty steps.

_'Just because those who are supposed to do cleanup duty here today isn't here doesn't mean I should be ordered to do this in there place?!' _Kai furrowed his forehead in thought.__

It wasn't like Kai dislikes cleaning or anything, it's just that in times where people ditch their job and go do other stuff instead of what he's doing right now, the teachers somehow always pick him to do the job every time the people in duty escapes. So to say he was a bit annoyed right now is an understatement.

_'I have nothing to do later anyways, so I guess I'll do this to kill time for a while. I don't even know if I'm doing this right'_

And Kai kept sweeping the stairs going down with a stoic face, a small pout present in his lips during the process.

Soft footsteps was heard from the floor above him until they were adjusted to the stairs where Kai was cleaning. He lifted his head from looking at the steps halfway down to the next floor and saw his senior looking down at him at the top. He did a little bow gesture, with Yeonjun mimicking it back.

"Hello Yeonjun-sunbaenim" the senior let out a crooked grin.

"Uh- Hi Kai! So you're on cleaning duty today?" Kai hummed and glanced at his broom.

"Yes, for a while. Are you heading to your club right now?" Kai said as he panned his attention to his senior's outfit, the soccer club's jersey. Yeonjun scratched his nape and nodded.

"You know I still have spare time until my club activities start so let me help you for a while!" Yeonjun declared, making Kai widen his eyes.

"Wait, but what ab-"

"Let me go get a broom for a minute. Don't start without me!" Kai gazed at his senior's back before he disappeared in the hallway to borrow a broom somewhere and sighed.

"He must be some kind of clean freak to help me all of a sudden. Am I doing a bad job at cleaning?" He mumbled to himself before he saw Yeonjun running back towards him with his own broom. 

The two have been sweeping for a few minutes, with Yeonjun on the stairs heading up and Kai going down, with no words being exchanged during the process. Just like when they were heading towards the bus stop that one time. Well Yeonjun isn't going to let that happen, so he initiated a conversation.

"H-hey Kai? About the cookies you gave me last time..." Kai glanced up at his for a moment before continuing his job.

"Oh, did you like it? I hope they weren't too sweet for you" Yeonjun let out a fake cough while composing himself.

"Uh yeah. They were good. Thanks for that by the way, you didn't have to go all the way to buy me those just for doing the bare minimum" Kai shook his head in disagreement.

"No, i just thought you deserve a treat after helping me so many times. And I didn't buy the cookies, I made them" Yeonjun hitched a breath.

"So I'm glad you liked them. I was worried it didn't suit your taste, but I guess not" Kai grinned and continued sweeping, not noticing the small blush creeping up his senior's face after.

"So you made them, that's why it tasted great..."

"You said something, sunbae?" Yeonjun flinched, not expecting the younger male to hear his mumble.

"Ah- it's nothing! I was just thinking out loud haha..." Kai gave him a nod, letting the older be.

A student from the hallway suddenly came walking towards the stairs and saw Yeonjun sweeping the steps going up. Yeonjun didn't notice him at first because his back was facing the student, but Kai did. Seems like a member from the same club his senior is in.

"Hey Yeonjun! You didn't mention you had cleaning duty today?" Yeonjun turned around and saw his co-member. He started to panic a little but composed himself.

"Oh, Changbin! Uh yeah, just this time" Changbin pursed his lips and nodded before going down, Kai moving out of the way to let him pass.

"Well, you better hurry up and finish 'cause club starts in a few minutes!" He yelled all the way down.

"Yeah, I'll catch up to y'all later!" Kai glanced up to Yeonjun with a pout.

"Sunbae, you said you had some time to help me clean but it seems like you're going to be late doing your club activities" Yeonjun cooed internally as he saw the younger talk while pouting.

"I-I don't mind, I just want to help!" Kai raised a brow.

_'Why is he so eager to help? Is he really a clean freak?' _he wondered, so he asked the older male for confirmation.__

"Do you help with cleaning often?" Yeonjun glanced everywhere apart from Kai's direction, nervous as he acted like he got caught.

"Uh, not really. But because, since you..." _'You're here and I'd like the two of us to be alone together again' _Yeonjun blushed at his thoughts.__

_'Because I'm what? Is it something he doesn't want to say?'_

Kai didn't seem to understand why his senior couldn't just let him finish the job and go to his club instead of helping him here. He didn't want to be the reason why the older would be punished on being late to his activities. Then his thoughts from earlier came back in his mind.

_'So I AM doing a bad job at cleaning. Maybe he saw me earlier doing a crappy job at it so he decided to help out. Ugh, I can't believe myself' _yep, that could only be the reason why Yeonjun doesn't want to leave. He sighed and ducked his head in shame.__

"I'm sorry for even mentioning it, sunbae. I'll just shut up and do my job" he continued sweeping with remorse. Yeonjun saw his state and got worried, making him overthink.

_'Wait, don't tell me...' _Yeonjun gasped quietly and covered his mouth.__

_'Don't tell me he already realized why I was always helping him all this time?!' _Yeonjun's mind went in shambles after coming to a conclusion. He placed his hands on the railings and leaned towards Kai's direction.__

"Uh- just so you know I didn't mean it in a weird way! Sorry if it made you uncomfortable" Kai shook his head.

"No, it's my fault for not noticing it either. What should I do about it?" Kai asked, making Yeonjun panic more.

_'So he did know about it. Shitshitshit-'_

"About what?" Kai stopped sweeping and properly faced Yeonjun from the staircase.

"You're helping me because you noticed me, right?" the younger said with a sad look in his eyes. 

"I... Was actually interested in you" Kai ducked his head and did a face palm. He thought his hunch was right.

_'Ugh, I knew it' _Kai then faced him again with a determined face.__

"Sorry, I never learned how to do this kind of thing" Yeonjun pursed his lips and shook his head.

"It's okay! But... What do you wanna do about it, Kai?" the younger went silent for a few seconds.

"Well, I want to be better at it!" Yeonjun's face burned while his hands turned to fists, overwhelmed at their sudden confrontation of feelings to each other. 

_'So this is really happening right now, oh god'_

"Better... Huh?!" Kai felt his face slowly burning up as well as he felt nervous on opening up to his senior.

"Like, so that I can clean up better" 

_'Kai Kamal Huening, you're the most attractive person I have ever laid my eyes on in this school. You don't need to change anything about you, you're perfect just the way you are'_

Now Yeonjun can't really say that out loud or else he'll leave in a blushing and stuttering mess.

"You... Don't really have to do that" Kai started fidgeting and clasped his hands.

"Really? Then, what should I do about it?" Yeonjun gulped. 

This was all going on so fast. He did want to be with Kai but now that he thought about it, maybe the younger male got overwhelmed and just trying to get out an answer right at the moment. He didn't want to force Kai out of this so he did what he thought was the right thing to do.

"Just take your time! And I'll just be here waiting for you" Yeonjun gripped the broom tighter, looking at the younger with softness in his eyes. Kai got a little worried.

"I'm...sorry for taking too long" the younger looked down in defeat.

"No, it's just me being hasty and all... I'm just glad you know how I feel about it! Next time I'll tell you what I really f..." Kai distracted him with his soft smile, making him halt in his words and blushed harder.

"Thanks for talking it out with me. I promise I'll learn how to clean better next time" Yeonjun was dumbfounded.

"Huh?" Kai shyly looked to his side and scratched his cheek.

"I wasn't really sure if I was doing it right but since you brought it up, I'll try my best to atleast be better at it" the senior blinked twice in disbelief.

"Wait, what are we talking about?" Kai looked at him confused.

"Cleaning right? Isn't that why you helped me in the first place?" Yeonjun felt his eye twitch and laughed (in pain.)

"Y- you thought- YEAH! Yeah hahaha! Cleaning right..." He faced the other direction to not let Kai see his embarrassed state. 

"Sunbaenim?" Yeonjun sighed and gave the younger one a small smile, ruffling his hair in the process. 

"Anyway, I just wanna say I'm done cleaning the stairs here so I should probably go" Yeonjun picked up his broom and was about to go to the end of the hallway to return it but Kai beat him to it.

"Oh, let me take care of that instead. You don't want to be late to your club do you?" his senior let out a chuckle before he took a fringe of Kai's hair and tucked behind his ear.

"Ok, I'll go now. Stay safe on heading home, ok?" Yeonjun said with a soft tone before picking up his bag and went running down the stairs.

Kai felt a little "thump!" on his chest as he thought of what the older had done just now.

"Why is my heart beating so fast all of a sudden? I'm not that tired or anything..." Kai mumbled as he touched his cheek and felt it heating up.


	7. Text my way to your heart [beomjun pt.2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beomgyu's plans for confessing to Yeonjun kinda backfired (because he ended up doing the same thing the first time he asked the senior out to talk), so he decided to text his feelings instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very sorry for the inconsistent updates lol, i was feeling lazy to write but I got some motivation for now so here's beomjun for y'all!

Beomgyu looked intensely at his phone as he continued to stare at Yeonjun's contact number when he called out the older again for the fifth time, failing to deliver his feelings yet again. He doesn't know why he always space out and not think straight whenever Yeonjun was in front of him, leaving himself get embarrassed and regret his actions later. He wasn't informed that love can make you dumb. But they exchanged numbers this time so he counts this as a win.

He still continue to cringe as he remembers their last interaction.

("I'll really say it today, I'll really say it today, I'll really say it today-" Beomgyu chanted as he was waiting for Yeonjun at the back of the school for the fifth time that week, basically the whole weekday. He didn't know what's keeping him from saying his feelings for the older and kept stalling until now. Today will be different he thought, because he's really going to profess his love this time.

He started to breath heavily as soon as he saw Yeonjun walking in his direction. He immediately let himself calm down while his senior isn't in front of him yet. 

"Oh god, oh god I can't do this" he mumbled. 

Well, Yeonjun's here now so he has to do this, or else he'll just be wasting another chance again. He's eternally grateful that Yeonjun haven't complained on why he has to keep meeting him after school.

He visibly gulped and exhaled and stared at Yeonjun who had his arms crossed and somewhat had an annoyed expression, or maybe that was just him.

Meanwhile for the older male's side, he was feeling annoyed. But not because Beomgyu had requested for them to meet again. Hell, he doesn't mind seeing the younger face to face like this instead of just glancing at him when they pass each other by the halls or looking at him afar. 

Now he does understand what's keeping Beomgyu from saying what he wants to imply every time they meet, it's understandable to get nervous if you have something important to say. But dragging this out until Friday seems too much for Yeonjun. He wasn't very patient as other people do. For instance, if someone says they have something to say to him but decides to tell it later, he'll keep bugging that person to tell him right away because he doesn't like suspense. 

But since that person is Beomgyu, the love of his life, he got himself to be patient and not force the younger male to suddenly blurt out his thoughts. 

Crazy how Beomgyu got him wrapped around his fingers, but he wasn't complaining either. 

On this moment, maybe he did.

He was simply annoyed because until now, Beomgyu kept stalling. Doesn't he remember blurting out to Yeonjun that he likes him on their first meeting?

"So sunbae...how do I say this..." Beomgyu stuttered, playing with his fingers with a slight blush on his face. Yeonjun continue to melt inside every time he saw the younger turn red, but he won't admit it out loud.

"Beomgyu-ah, do you still remember what you said to me after you left last Monday?" the younger male gave him a confused look, shaking his slowly after. Yeonjun sighed and scratched his nape.

"I only remember saying to meet again here- well- like right now" the older male just pursed his lips.

He doesn't want to embarrass Beomgyu any further so he decided to tell him what he forgot in a subtle way.

"You did say that, but there was another. You know... You blurting out you have a..." he looked at Beomgyu, hoping he would get the hint, but his confused face still present.

"...I have a...?" Yeonjun bit his lip while fiddling with his hands.

"A cr... On me?" he exhaled and held out a poker face when the younger still had no idea what he was talking about.

"You know? That word where people call someone they l-" their conversation was cut off when Yeonjun felt his phone ring and vibrate in his pocket. 

"You should probably get that..." and so he did.

Beomgyu stared at the ground with clasped hands as he let Yeonjun answer his call. He pouted as he tried to remember a memory to what the older male was saying earlier, but to no avail. He sighed internally as he figured out in advance on what the outcome will be after their meeting today, another fail.

He can't let the older male drag himself out here every time he asks him to, and he figured out that he can't say his feelings to Yeonjun directly without thinking straight. So much for all the notes he slipped in the senior's locker.

He glanced at the older who was still talking to the person on the other line, seems like this was going to last longer than he thought. His eyes caught the attention of the older's phone before widening his eyes. 

His phone, of course! 

He could ask for his contact number and text his feelings for Yeonjun instead of saying it personally-since he kept blanking out when he sees Yeonjun- and so he came with that conclusion.

As soon as the older finished his call, he pocketed his phone back and looked at Beomgyu who had bright aura around him. Did he finally figure out what Yeonjun was making him say this whole time?

Nope!

"Sunbaenim, can I please have your number?!" Beomgyu said agitated. Well this wasn't the answer Yeonjun was expecting. Why'd he suddenly want my number he thought. Knowing how whipped he is for the younger, he won't say no.

"Uh sure...what do you need it for?" Beomgyu grinned.

"You'll see!")

Beomgyu shook his head and typed in his message for the older male. Now, how does he casually start up a conversation until he goes to his main goal?

  
_**To: Choi Yeonjun sunbaenim** ❤️_  
_Hey sunbae! I'm sorry for always calling you out after school everyday of the week and end up not saying anything every time because I'm such a coward. I freak out every time I see you so I tend to forget what I was supposed to say in the first place. I'm not saying it's your fault though! But the reason why I always act like that is because I like you.../_

  
Two words popped in his mind: cringy and too embarrassing. He deletes the entire text and whined at his pillow while hiding his burning face. The text isn't very casual at all! He has to subtly lead their convo in him confessing later so he sends a simple;

  
_**To: Choi Yeonjun sunbaenim** ❤️_  
_Hey sunbae! this is beomgyu btw. what's up?_

  
Now on to the other side, Yeonjun's phone pinged from his desk while he was busy doing his homework in his room. He stopped writing to check his phone and saw an unknown number had sent him a message. He immediately scrambled in his seat and blushed slightly when he read the message. (He didn't forget to save the number to his contacts of course).

"Oh, it's from Beomgyu..." 

He pursed his lips and sighed as he composed a reply.

_'Ah, I'm getting nervous...'_

  
_**To: Choi Beomgyu** 💕_  
_oh hi beomgyu! nothing much just finishing up the rest of my homework. what about you?_

  
Beomgyu squealed in delight as he saw the older had replied back. Now to initiate his plan. He gotta do this in order or he'll end up getting embarrassed again and failing another attempt.

_'Oh god, I'm getting nervous...'_

  
_**From: Choi Beomgyu** 💕 _  
_really? no wonder you seem very popular in school, you always have your priorities straight yet be cool at the same time ^^ but why don't you have any lover tho lol, with your good looks and big brain n'all 😆_

  
"Wow Beomgyu, If only you had the confidence saying all these stuff to him whenever we meet..." the younger mumbled to himself as he pressed send.

Everything's not going so great with the other one. He felt himself malfunctioning at the sudden compliment about his personal traits.

  
_**From: Choi Yeonjun sunbaenim** ❤️_  
_who said im popular?! and i want to have a lover too!_

  
Beomgyu tossed and turned in his bed while stopping himself to form a grin. All according to plan.

_  
**From: Choi Beomgyu** 💕   
then we're the same! i wanna have someone too..._

  
Yeonjun halted as he read the message. He started wondering on why was their conversation leading up to having a partner all of a sudden. Then that got him having a conclusion.

Was Beomgyu trying to tell him his feelings by _text _?__

____

____

He thought it was a pretty dumb idea but he doesn't want to call Beomgyu dumb and probably just assuming things. But what if...?

"Whatever, I'll try to subtly tell him if my hunch is true..."

_**  
To: Choi Beomgyu 💕 **  
oh really? then do you have someone you're interested in?**** _ ********

********

  
"Oh god oh god oh god- it's here!... should I confess now?" Beomgyu's plan got him into thinking second thoughts. Should he really be telling him all this by text? He gulped visibly and kept rewriting draft messages, leaving Yeonjun waiting for a while.

"He's not responding. Maybe I was wrong after all?" the older mumbled. He reread his reply again. "This looks like a perfect time to confess though... but is he really going to say it by text?" his phone dinged after.

_**  
From: Choi Beomgyu 💕 **  
i do actually... you know them very well**** _ ********

****

  
"Of course I know who it is, you idiot. You literally yelled it at my face the first time we met!" Yeonjun blushed as he remembers the memory. "But wait... his messages seem...odd. Is he really pushing this?"

Remember Yeonjun not being patient with waiting? Well, it seems to be occurring right now. He sighed and scratched his nape as he typed a reply. "I can't wait anymore, I'll tell him myself!"

"Ok! I think this is pretty good!" Beomgyu exclaimed.

_**  
To: Choi Yeonjun sunbaenim ❤️ **  
i know this isn't a very good idea to say by text but the person im interested in is you. I like you sunbae, please go out with me**** _ ********

********

  
"I don't care if you reject me, just don't hate me please please please..." Beomgyu chanted as his finger trembled above the "send" button. 

The older male seems to be done with his message as well.

And then they pressed send. At the same time.

Beomgyu was literally banging his hands on his bed while trying not to scream and disturb his family and neighbors. He was that nervous while waiting for a response. He stopped his ministrations as he heard a ding and picked up his phone.

"That was fast..."

_'Maybe he sent something at the same time' _he huffed a breath and read the message.__

_**  
From: Choi Yeonjun sunbaenim ❤️ **  
since we're on this topic right now, i want to talk to you again about this after school so can we still meet then?**** _ ********

********

  
Beomgyu's face burned while he scrolled down to read the rest of the reply, his face turning pale and slumping on his bed after.

**  
_  
and you know those who confess their feelings by text? I think that's pretty dumb lmao anyways, have a good night!_  
**

  
Yeonjun was having the same expression after he read Beomgyu's reply.

"Hey Jun-ah, dinner's read- why do you look like that?" Yeonjun's mother peeked at his door after knocking and seeing her son's state. Yeonjun turned to her with a dead look, making her raise a brow.

"Mom, I think I'm never going to have a boyfriend ever again"

"Now, what the hell are you talking about?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for my filipino readers (if i do have any), I made a yeonbin tagalog fic on wattpad entitled "sorbetes" so if you're interested please give it a read! 
> 
> (link: https://my.w.tt/zywNni4vO8)


	8. Your presence makes me calm [taejun pt.2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyun and Yeonjun's experimental relationship seems to be going well, in Yeonjun's perspective at least. They properly got time for themselves this time but things got a little too unbearable for Taehyun. But Yeonjun tries to bring his spirits back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i am not dead, and i did NOT forget this book existed btw. uni just made me busy in the past 4 months so i haven't had the time to update at all. but since its our christmas break rn, maybe i could finally update more chapters (hopefully...) but anyways, here's part 2 of taejun's story!

After what happened at the back of the school and did their shenanigans, Taehyun and Yeonjun proceeded to "date" each other- or if you could call that dating at all. 

  
To sum up their relationship, its all experimental. They all tried different stuffs in what couples would usually do together. 

  
Keyword: _tried_. 

  
The council president didn't mind Taehyun's lax attitude at first, he did force him into this relationship after all. Yeonjun didn't want to make all his effort go to waste if his boyfriend's going to keep acting like that. But the younger male kinda reduced his bad habits as he hung out with Yeonjun more, so that's a relief.

  
As of the moment, Yeonjun somehow managed to drag Taehyun's stubborn self at his house to study and maybe have a little time for themselves in between breaks. Yeonjun sighed for the nth time as he saw his boyfriend in a listless manner while tapping his mechanical pen in his unopened notebook. The older male stopped his minstrations for a while to confront his spaced out lover.

  
"Hyunie, you've been acting like this for the past 2 hours. When are you actually going to start studying? You do know our exams are approaching" Yeonjun said while taking off his glasses to rub his nose bridge. Taehyun just huffed in response and glared at the latter.

  
"Who said you could bring my ass in your house to study, anyway? And I never cared about my grades so can you just let me go home and sleep?!" the younger grumbled between his elbows, making Yeonjun's eyebrow twitch.

  
"Also, can you stop calling me "Hyunie"?! It sounds too... sweet and cringy. Never say that to me ever again" 

  
Yeonjun was about to discipline his stubborn boyfriend when he noticed Taehyun's slightly red cheeks. He tried not to show his smile but failed to do so as Taehyun got aware of this, making him raise his head.

  
"Y-you, what are you s-smiling there for-" the younger male felt himself getting dragged to his boyfriend's lap as Yeonjun nuzzled his head in between his neck.

  
"Ah, I can never get angry at you. You're too cute for your own good..." Yeonjun mumbled. The hue on Taehyun's cheeks increased as the older male continue to mutter wholesome phrases in his squirming lover's ear. 

  
Taehyun may look like he's hating Yeonjun's actions on the outside, but somehow deep inside him, he finds this kinda pleasant for some reason. But Taehyun will never say that out loud though- for his well-being and reputation he thought.

  
The younger male managed to get out of his boyfriend's straddle and went to hide in Yeonjun's comforter after, making the latter chuckle at his act. He looked at the lump on his bed with his chin resting on his palms in his study table and sighed with a content smile on his face.

  
"Hyunie, I've been doing this to you for the past months we've dated, I can't believe you're still embarrassed after all these times" he heard Taehyun's small squeak inside and started to stutter with his panicked voice.

  
"I-it's your fault, you idiot! You just keep doing these things just to spite me aren't you?! That's right I figured out your motives for these past months-" the younger male gasped when he felt his man-made shield being lifted with Yeonjun showing a neutral look on his face. Taehyun visibly gulped underneath and tried to get the older male's comfy blanket back on his body when Yeonjun suddenly pinned him down on the bed, surprising him in the process.

  
"If you keep running away from me, there will be consequences" Yeonjun said in his deep, raspy voice, making Taehyun gasp at the sudden duality.  
But knowing the rebel boy, he's the known to be the tenacious type, so backing down now would mean he's submitting to the others' warning.

  
Oh Taehyun you clueless human being.

  
"Or what, huh? What will you do to me? Are you going to kiss me again?" Taehyun widened his eyes at his own response, not expecting those words to come out of his mouth. Yeonjun smirked, leaning his head down a bit more until both the tip of their noses are touching. Taehyun felt his breath stop for a moment among this close proximity.

  
"I was thinking of tickling you until you cry, but hearing at what you just said, it seems like a better option for us to do so, no? Considering our position right now" the older boy said in a suggestive manner and tilted head to the side and leaned down slowly, making Taehyun breathe harder in this situation. Before he could feel his boyfriends plump lips against his, he managed to avoid this by tilting his head in the other direction.

  
He didn't feel any lips coming in contact with his cheeks though, what's going on?

  
And why the _hell_ is he feeling a bit disappointed at his own thoughts? Huh.

  
With large hands on his cheek, the younger male then felt his head turning towards Yeonjun and finally sensed the kiss he'd been waiting for. On the forehead.

  
Taehyun's face is completely enveloped with red with Yeonjun letting out a small giggle on top of him.  
"Did you think I was going to kiss you on the lips or something?" the smaller male gritted his teeth and shoved Yeonjun away from him with all his might and curled his entire body at one side of his boyfriend's bed. Yeonjun groaned in pain as he didn't expect Taehyun to have such power in that tiny physique of his, he's going to be careful on teasing him from now on he thought.

  
"Hyunie, you know I was just doing that to tease you-" Yeonjun stopped talking when he heard Taehyun's small sniffs and noticed his back slightly shaking. Great, now the older male made Taehyun's emotions got overwhelming. This is the second time that's happened. He just sighed and let the smaller calm down for a while.

  
After Yeonjun can no longer hear Taehyun's small sobs, he slowly approached the latter and carresed his back. 

  
"Taehyun-ah, hyung is sorry for what he did to you. I didn't think what I was doing would overwhelm your emotions again. I deserve a punishment for that, so I'm letting you have it your way today. You can go home and sleep like you said earlier, I won't force you to stay with me to this boring study date" Yeonjun offered after moving away from Taehyun's space, if that was supposed to happen next. He felt a little tug at the hem of his sweatshirt. Confused, he glanced at the smaller's direction and saw him with a slightly devastated look on his face.

  
"N-no-!" Yeonjun raised a brow to further his confusion.

  
"...no? Taehyun-ah, is everything alr-" the older male internally groaned in pain when Taehyun suddenly forced to tilt his head in front. With squished cheeks and not knowing the reason why he did that, Yeonjun asks him in a muffled tone.

  
"T-Taehyunie? What's with the sudden force of affection? Or whatever you're doing to me right now... Can you please tell me if you're ok at least?" 

  
The younger male clicked his tongue in response, making Yeonjun gulp and become slightly nervous for his life. His thoughts came to a halt when he felt the younger's hot forehead leaning on his back.

  
"Taehyun-"

  
"Can you shut up and stay like this for a while?!" Yeonjun immedietely obeyed the younger's outburst and straightened his seating posture. 

  
Taehyun sighed for the nth time and closed his eyes as he tries to calm the erratic beating of his heart ever since Yeonjun hugged him in the back earlier.   
Having confusing thoughts about the older male continued to flourish in his head for a while until he didn't notice that he already dozed off, making his entire body lean on Yeonjun's broad back and his grip lessened on the older male's cheeks in the process. Yeonjun was thankful for that, he could feel his buccal area getting sore.

  
Knowing his boyfriend has fallen asleep on his back, he slowly adjusted his body towards Taehyun's direction until he felt the younger's head lean in his chest. Yeonjun chuckled softly as he carressed the sleeping boy's hair.

  
" _You fell asleep on me, does that mean I'm your home_...?" the older male mumbled to himself as he layed down his boyfriend on his bed. Not wanting Taehyun to hate his whole being anymore, he left him alone after tucking the smaller in and got back to studying his notes, respecting the younger's bounderies. 

  
As he was scanning through his notes, what he didn't notice earlier was that Taehyun heard what he said about him being his home. He didn't notice that his cheeks started heating up again after coming up for a hidden response for that question:

  
" _I just know that whenever you're beside me, you make me feel some types of emotions I haven't felt before_..."

  
" _And to be honest, it feels kind of nice_ "

  
Yeonjun glanced at his back to check on Taehyun's sleeping figure curled up all of a sudden. Worried for his condition, he approached the younger after he heard him whining a little in his sleep. Yeonjun then carrased his hair once again to calm him down.

  
"Shh, it's ok Taehyun, hyung is here-"

  
"H-hyu...nie..." Yeonjun got intrigued with Taehyun's sleep talk, making him lean his ear a bit in front of the younger's mouth.

  
"I want...you...to call me...hyunie..."

  
Yeonjun let out the biggest smile as he tried to contain his excitement towards his boyfriend. 

  
"Ok then. Sleep tight, my hyunie"


End file.
